Jeddak
A Jeddak is the Martian equivalent of an Emperor. The female equivalent (or the Jeddaks consort) is called a Jeddara. KNOWN JEDDAKS: Amhor Amhor *[[Jal Had|'Jal Had']], former jeddak Duhor Duhor *[[Kor San| Kor San]], current jeddak, father of princess Valla Dia Valla Dia and father-in-law of Earthborn Ulysses Paxton Vad Varo Dusar *[[Nutus|'Nutus']], current jeddak; father of prince Astok Astok Gathol Gathol *[[Gahan|'Gahan']], current jeddak, son-in-law of John Carter, brother-in-law of prince Carthoris, cousin of A-Kor, father ofLlana Llana *'Tara', jeddara, married to Gahan. Daughter of Warlord John Carter and princess Dejah Thoris, granddaughter of Mors Kajak, great-grandaughter of Jeddak Tardos Mors of Helium. Helium *'John Carter', the "Jeddak of Jeddaks", Jedwar Warlord of Mars, husband of princess Dejah Thoris, father of Carthoris and Tara, grandfather of Llana, son-in-law of Mors Kajak, grandson-in-law of Tardos Mors, father-in-law of Gahan and Thuvia; longtime ally of Tars Tarkus, Thuvan Dinh, Talu, and Xodar, among others *[[Tardos Mors|'Tardos Mors']], current jeddak; father of Jed Mors Kajak, grandfather of princess Dejah Thoris, great-grandfather of Tara and Carthoris *'Carthoris', son of John Carter and Dejah Thoris, son-in-law of Thuvan Dinh, grandson of Mors Kajak, great-grandson of Tardos Mors, brother of Tara, brother-in-law of Gahan; briefly served as Jeddak of Helium after his grandfather, great-grandfather, and mother all went missing Horz Horz *'Ho Ran Kim', current jeddak Invak Invak *'Ptantus', current jeddak Kamtol *[[Doxus|'Doxus']], current jeddak Kaol Kaol *[[Kulan_Tith|'Kulan Tith']], current jeddak; longtime ally of Thuvan Dinh Lothar Lothar *[[Tario| Tario]], former jeddak; killed by the princess Thuvia after attempting to rape her Manator *A-Kor, current jeddak, and son of O-Tar and Princess Haja of Gathol; also cousin of Gahan *O-Tar, former jeddak and father of A-Kor; committed suicide. *O-Mai, jeddak who reigned 5,000 years before O-Tar; was so feared that when he died, nobody dared try and bury his body for fear of incurring the wrath of his spirit Okar Okar *'Talu Talu', current jeddak, and nephew of Salensus Oll; formerly the "rebel prince" of Maurentia *'Salensus Oll', former jeddak, uncle of Talu; killed by John Carter after trying to forcibly marry Dejah Thoris Ombra Edit *'Ul Vas', current jeddak *'Ozara', jeddara; kidnapped from her home of Domnia. Omean Edit *'Xodar', current jeddak, and ally of John Carter *'Issus', former jeddara; died from a heart attack after being deposed by Carter Phundahl Edit *[http://barsoom.wikia.com/wiki/Dar_Tarus Dar Tarus], current jeddak *[http://barsoom.wikia.com/wiki/Xaxa Xaxa], hideous former jeddara, and daughter of the jeddak who preceded her; died from a heart attack after swapping bodies with the princess Valla Dia *[http://barsoom.wikia.com/wiki/Hora_San?action=edit&redlink=1 Hora San], former jeddak; died after falling to his death inside the statue of Tur in 1807 Ptarth Edit *[http://barsoom.wikia.com/wiki/Thuvan_Dihn Thuvan Dihn], current jeddak, father of princess Thuvia and father-in-law of prince Carthoris; ally of John Carter Thark Edit *[http://barsoom.wikia.com/wiki/Tars_Tarkas Tars Tarkus], current jeddak, father of princess Sola, and one of John Carter's greatest allies *[http://barsoom.wikia.com/wiki/Tal_Hajus Tal Hajus], former jeddak; killed by Tars Tarkus after attempting to rape his daughter Toonol Edit *[http://barsoom.wikia.com/wiki/Vorbis_Kan?action=edit&redlink=1 Vorbis Kan], current jeddak Torquas Edit *[http://barsoom.wikia.com/wiki/Hortan_Gur Hortan Gur], current jeddak Warhoon Edit *[http://barsoom.wikia.com/wiki/Dak_Kova Dak Kova], current jeddak *[http://barsoom.wikia.com/wiki/Bar_Comas Bar Comas], former jeddak; killed by Dak Kova *[http://barsoom.wikia.com/wiki/Kab_Kadja?action=edit&redlink=1 Kab Kadja], jeddak of the Warhoons of the South